


Lovey dovey

by Karls_idols



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee date, Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, It starts sad and ends happy, Kissing, M/M, instablam photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: Tsuzuru gets called to Kazunari’s school. He hopes it’s nothing serious. Then he ends up on a coffee date. Bewildering much?
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Lovey dovey

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs* I was sad, but then writing this made me happy. This makes no sense.

Worried was the best way to describe Tsuzuru at this moment. He’d been called to Kazunari’s university, which wasn’t something that occurred often.

It was quite nerve wracking standing outside the unfamiliar building, a bunch of strangers walking past him as he looked for Kazunari. But Tsuzuru was 18, and obviously wasn’t going to let that bother him.

He jumped when he felt Kazunari’s hand on his shoulder. “Woah! Oh, Kazu, hey....” he paused. Kazunari wasn’t looking up at him. “Is everything okay?” He asked, turning round to the elder boy and taking his hand.

Tsuzuru gasped in surprise when Kazunari took his hand and pulled him inside the building, moving at a speed he’d never seen from him before.

He found himself shoved into a toilet stall with some force, then watched as Kazunari came in too, locked the door, and threw himself into Tsuzuru’s arms, sobbing hysterically.

Tsuzuru had hoped it wasn’t anything serious like this, but unfortunately it was. Not that Tsuzuru minded comforting Kazunari sad or anything, he just hated seeing his boyfriend so upset.

Rather than saying anything, Tsuzuru just wrapped his arms around Kazunari and pulled him as close as humanly possible, rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head.

It took a good ten minutes or so for Kazunari to even remotely calm down. When he finally raised his tear stained face to lock his eyes with Tsuzuru, he let out a small cough and smiled. “S-Sorry...I just...-“

“Shh...” Tsuzuru hushed him, bending slightly and rubbing his nose against Kazunari’s while holding his hands. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

Kazunari just wrapped his arms around Tsuzuru again and hugged him tight. “I’m just...stressed...with school...” he whispered, pressing his cheek into Tsuzuru’s neck.

“Mmm...take the day off tomorrow. Relax a bit and gather your thoughts. Then you can go back feeling all refreshed,” Tsuzuru said softly, running a hand through Kazunari’s hair. 

He heard a heavy sigh leave Kazunari’s throat. “Stay with me? I know you have a lot of school work too, but you can do it at home, right?” He asked.

“I’ll do my best.”

They stayed there for a few more moments like that, before Tsuzuru slowly wrenched Kazunari away from him. “How about we stop for coffee on the way home? I’ll even take photos with you.” He offered.

“No fair, Tsuzuroon!” He whined, his usual characteristic voice in full force. “Making me take photos when I’m all ugly and puffy.” He whined.

Tsuzuru laughed and grabbed some tissue, wiping Kazunari’s snotty nose for him. “You never look ugly, Kazu. I promise. Now let’s get out of the bathroom, they’re kinda gross.”

“Aw man, I’m gonna be questioned by like, so many people if they see us come out together. Guess I’ll tell them that my boyfriend is the best!” Kazunari grinned, pecking Tsuzuru softly on the lips.

“I guess I’ll have to brag that you’re better, then,” Tsuzuru smiled , taking Kazunari’s hand gently.

They exited the bathroom and washed their hands, thankfully not bumping into any familiar faces. 

Walking together to the coffee shop was very sweet under the falling autumn leaves. Kazunari was obviously self-conscious of his puffy eyes and stayed as close to Tsuzuru as possible, their coats covering them from the slight cold.

They ordered the coffee to go from a nice little shop in town. Tsuzuru set down the money to pay, despite Kazunari’s protests. “But your family-!” “It’s my treat, Kazu. Don’t worry.”

They sat on a bench in the local park and cuddled. Public affection never bothered them. “Tsuzuroon?” “Hm? Woah-!”

Tsuzuru found Kazunari had squished their cheeks together, pulling some kind of kissy face, coffee cup held up, peace sign pulled as best as he could. All Tsuzuru could do was hold his cup up with a sheepish smile, despite his eyes holding all the love he could for Kazunari.

They also took a second one, but instead it was just them giving one another a kiss, no coffee cups, just them, and the fluff of their coat hoods. 

“Do they look better with the white border or without...?” Kazunari hummed, holding his phone up to Tsuzuru’s face. 

“Hmm...Without...” he said wrapping an arm around Kazunari’s waist and looking at the phone.

“Right? Thought so. These are totes adorbs! My followers are defo gonna love them.” Kazunari rambled in his usual lingo.

Tsuzuru loved when Kazunari rambled about pictures and instablam. It did get overbearing when he was trying to work, but seeing Kazunari’s eyes light up was the reason why Tsuzuru BREATHED.

With a few taps of his fingers, Kazunari uploaded the photo. “Can I sleep in your room tonight?” He asked, turning to face Tsuzuru, letting his weight sink into his boyfriends side.

“I’ll ask Masumi if he minds.”

The walk home was quick but fun. Kazunari finally game Tsuzuru the chance to talk about his day, and when they arrived home-

“It’s like a shoujo manga! So romantic! Waaaaah!” Definitely Muku.

“That’s some lovey dovey shit, gross” and that was Banri.

“I feel a poem coming on! Oh! Yes! Autumn leaves, love weaves, smoochy smooches-!” Homare.

“It feels squishy like a marshmallow.” Hisoka.

“I wish I could do that with you, Director.” Masumi.

“Not a chance.” Sakyo.

They entered the living room together, and a bunch of beady little eyes stared in their direction. 

“That’s quite the picture you’ve taken there,” Omi smiled, “It rivals mine for sure.”

Oh god. What a lot of questions to answer, and people to talk to.

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAM WITH ME ABT THEM ON INSTAGRAM AND TWITTER @karls_idols


End file.
